A love between you and me
by VitaMia
Summary: After failing to confess her feelings to Kyoya, Haruhi left Japan to study abroad. After 10 years, she returned to Japan and decided to forget everything but one day their path crossed once more. Would this be their chance to finally convey each other's feelings or will there be more misunderstanding between the two?
1. Chapter 1

_Haruhi looked at the cherry blossom as they fall from the trees. The blooming of blossom represents spring and a new start after a long cold winter. As the blossom falls, it was also the time to say goodbye to Ouran High School. After the graduation ceremony, Haruhi decided to wait for him and finally say the three words that would convey her true feelings. She glanced at the path where she came from but the person she was waiting for hasn't shown up yet._

_"He's really late," she mumbled in disappointment but decided to still wait for a while longer._

_A few more minutes passed and the sky started to change colour from bright blue turning into the deep reddish orange sky. She glanced at the same direction one last time but no one was there._

_"M-Maybe he went home." she felt upset after missing her opportunity to talk to him about something important._

_Haruhi decided to leave when suddenly she heard someone called her name. She looked at the same direction one more time and saw someone standing under the cherry blossom tree._

_"H-Haruhi."_

_She was confused for a moment. "S-Senpai! What's the matter?"_

_The guy didn't respond to her. He slightly bowed his head, hiding his violet orbs and the blushed that was spreading on his cheeks. Haruhi waited for him to say a word but instead, he took some steps closing in the distance between them. He stopped just a few steps away._

_"Senpai? Are you okay? You face is kinda weird."_

_"Haruhi," he said her name again with a slightly serious tone._

_"You keep saying my name. What is it?" she tilts her head a little to the side just to get a glimpse of his embarrassed face._

_"I'm going to tell you something important!" Tamaki raised his face and their eyes met. Haruhi was caught off guard, he didn't expect him to have such a determined look. "I know we've been friends for quite a long time now…"_

_"Who said we're friends?" she interrupted._

_"Can you let me finish?!" he snapped after feeling his tension was getting higher. "Ugh! I don't even know how to tell you this but…" Haruhi couldn't resist but chuckled at his panicking face. He was so easy to read and of all the Host club member, he was the honest one. She was surprised when suddenly Tamaki grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't show me such a cute face. You're testing my patience, Haruhi." she could clearly tell that he was trying his best to hold back._

_That moment, Haruhi felt this was getting dangerous. She was having a slight idea where this is heading._

_"Senpai, it's getting late. I have to help my Dad with…"_

_"Just give me a few minutes," he begged. "Just a few minutes will do." he let go of her shoulder but he caught one of her hand. "Haruhi, you've been the most interesting girl that I've ever met. If I didn't discover that you were a woman then I might think that I would fall for a guy with a beautiful face." he tried to laugh but Haruhi could see the nervousness he felt. "All I'm saying is, I've been in love with you Haruhi."_

_Haruhi's eyes widened in shock. To be confessed by Tamaki-senpai was out of her expectations. She was speechless for a while, trying hard to look for the best word as a reply because she won't dare to hurt him._

_A crack sound caught her attention. Just a few feet away, someone was looking at them. Haruhi thought of vanishing on the spot, How could this kind of twist happen to them? The person that she was waiting was there all this time and probably heard everything that Tamaki said._

_"K-Kyoya?" she muttered._

_"Kyoya, what are you doing here?" Tamaki asked as he noticed him too._

_Kyoya lowered his head but before he did, his eyes got a glimpse of Tamaki's hand that was holding hers. Haruhi's mind was in chaos, she could feel her heart squeezing inside her chest. This was not what she expects to happen._

_"Sorry to disturb you guys," Kyoya said in a monotone voice._

_Haruhi pulled her hand away from Tamaki and was about to stop Kyoya from leaving when suddenly Tamaki puts his hand on top of her shoulder and intentionally stopping her from saying a word._

_"Don't worry, Kyo. Haruhi and I are done talking." then Tamaki let go of Haruhi and walked towards Kyoya, "Haruhi, congratulations on graduating."_

_Haruhi didn't respond. Her eyes were searching for his but he never even gaze at her or say goodbye._

_Haruhi just stood there, like a statue._

_"I like you…" she muttered. "Kyoya…"_

_Her confession was heard by the trees surrounding the school path yet it won't ever reach the person she loves, not now that they began to drift away from each other._

**10 years later****

Haruhi's hand moved in different directions over the large tracing paper. She would smile as she pauses and looked at her design. When she was in High School, she never thought of becoming an architect but after visiting Italy, she fell in love with their building designs and structures. Every time she makes a design it was like being happily drowned in her river of thoughts and creativity. The moment she sketches a line to start up her work, the mesmerizing attraction of her creativity binds her with the sketch until it is fully completed.

She took a deep breath as she finishes another design for her client when someone suddenly opened the door to her office.

"Haruhi-chan you did it!"

Haruhi sighed and remove the ponytail that was binding her long brown hair. Her wavy strands fell down to her shoulder all the way to her chest.

"Look! We won the bidding for the floor design." Momoka came to her showing off a newspaper with a picture of her during the presentation. "You really are something, Haru-chan!"

"Hehe. I guess I just got lucky!"

"Lucky?! Your designs don't even match with the other competitors," Momoka said being all fired up.

"C' mon don't say that. Those people did their best on their designs." Haruhi said as she opens her computer.

Momoka leans down against her desk, "You know, Haru-chan. You are too modest." Haruhi couldn't help herself but giggle as she continued typing on her computer. "Just get a boyfriend already!"

"Not another one of your get-a-boyfriend advice!"

Momoka slammed both of her hands on the table as a protest. "Haru-chan, I won't let your beauty go to waste! With your good looks and amazing talent in design, no man could ever resist your charms."

For a brief moment, she remembered someone. His face flashed in her head and she could feel the pain squeezing her heart. She wanted to laugh it off, that phrase was never accurate not now and definitely not 10 years ago.

"Haruhi is it because of a past love?"

Her eyes widened a little but she makes sure that Momoka won't notice a change on her expression.

"Past Love? What makes you say that?" she asked forcing a smile to convince her friend. "Besides, stop thinking about my love life and worry about your report that is due tomorrow."

Momoka moves away from her table with a sullen look on her face. "You always know how to push me away, don't you?"

"Of course not. I'm just worried about your report. You wouldn't want the manager to scold you again."

"Alright, I'm going!" Momoka said in defeat and gathered the folders that were on top of Haruhi's desk. As she went through the door she added, "You meanie!"

Haruhi chuckled, "You're welcome." she said a little louder for Momoka to hear.

When Momoka left, Haruhi continued doing her report on her computer. She kept staring on the flat monitor and yet no words came in mind about what to type on the document sheet. It was like her mind won't let her think of anything else. She let go of the mouse and leaned against the chair to cool off her head. Her eyes were fixed at the ceiling, thinking of his blurred face again.

"Past love, huh?" she mumbled then she felt the same pain in her chest. "Such a cruel love… how could I forget?" she forced her eyes shut, trying to erase the painful thoughts in her head. She shouldn't remember what happened 10 years ago. Not now that she's back in Japan.

_***A/N: Here's a new story from me. Thank you for all those who read "Restart my heart" and I sure hope you'll enjoy this one too. Thank you for the trust that I can create a story that is worth reading. Just like the old times, don't forget to leave a review***_


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi gathered the rolls of blueprints on her table. She has a schedule presentation today with one of their target clients. She made certain that all details on her design were right and she even made a research about what will be the best design that would fit the place and the target market. If ever that they'll acquire this big client then Miharu Designs will gain reputation in the Architecture industry. She was almost out the door when someone appeared in front of her, she was startled that she dropped her stuff down the floor. Both of them bent down at the same time to pick up the blueprints.

"Sorry, Fujio- I mean Haruhi." the man handed to her the blueprints.

"No worries! I was in a hurry that I didn't notice you."

"Oh yeah, today is the meeting with Splendid Corp." he looked at her and noticed that she was the only one holding the documents for the meeting. "Are you… with someone?"

Haruhi was a bit surprised by his question. "Oh, I was supposed to go with Momoka but she had an emergency this morning."

"Is that so."

Haruhi was about to go and head towards the elevator when he abruptly took the blueprints from her hand. He began to walk away without looking back at her. Haruhi frowned and thought he was messing with her again. She walked faster, trying to catch up to him. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

Naoki smirked at her. "I'm coming with you."

"What? You can't just come with me." she objected and tried to take her stuff from him but he moved fast and raise his hand so that Haruhi wouldn't reach the blueprints. "Hey! Give that back!" she demanded.

"No. I'm coming with you and that's an order."

Haruhi sighed in defeat. "You know, even if you're my boss you can't just do whatever you want."

Naoki chuckled and place an arm around of Haruhi's shoulder and leaned forward looking at her scowling face. "But if I don't do that then you'll refuse my offer without a second thought."

Haruhi didn't bother arguing with him anymore. Naoki Suzuki was her classmate in Italy and after they graduated both of them returned to Japan and established a small design company named Miharu Designs Inc. Haruhi was already used to Naoki's playful and bothersome attitude. Sometimes she did think that Naoki's attitude was the same as Hikaru Hitachiin, her classmate from High School.

***v***

They arrive at Splendid Corp head office an hour early before the meeting time. As they came in, they were aided inside the conference room to wait for the managers that will assess the presentation. As the two of them sits inside, Naoki's eyes never left Haruhi's face. On the other hand, Haruhi was preoccupied about her presentation later. Splendid Corp is one of the largest construction company and this will be her chance to seal the deal with them.

"I'm really lucky to have a designer like you," Naoki stated while gazing at her strong-minded face.

Haruhi couldn't help but laugh at him. "So you better raise my salary then." she joked.

"Well, I do have a better idea."

She glanced at him in confusion. "What idea?"

"If you'll be my partner then it's a deal." Naoki leaned closer to her, making Haruhi retreat. Naoki chuckled, "You're so cautious. Don't worry, I won't do anything. Not even after you dumped me so many times."

"Geez. Stop it, Naoki." Haruhi pleaded. She can't be rattled before the presentation. "I'm fine with just working as your designer." Naoki could feel that barrier building around her every time they'll reach to the topic that involves her feelings, as if not letting anyone enter the chamber where her sleeping heart lays.

During their college days, Naoki kept confessing to Haruhi even though she repeatedly declined his feelings. But the more she rejected him, the more he fell for her and if being close to her means staying as friends then he's fine with that… for now.

***v***

Four different design company were qualified to join the bidding for their upcoming project. After seeing how confident the other design companies, Haruhi started to feel agitated. The other companies going the bidding are from a respected design company that has been in the industry for years while Miharu Designs was just newly established. Naoki somehow noticed Haruhi's tension and decided to lighten her mood by patting her head gently. Haruhi's eyes swelled in surprise but only for a second. Naoki's action made her feel less anxious.

Suddenly, some people came inside the conference room stood in front. Haruhi immediately notices the man standing in the middle with such a strong aura. The man's eyes looked at everyone at the room from left to right as if slowly examining everyone's faces. Somehow Haruhi felt a sudden chill like someone was keeping an eye on her every move.

"Good day everyone! I am pleased to welcome you to Splendid Corp." the man in the middle said then turned his face slightly to Haruhi's direction. "I am the Head of the Finance Department and I'll assess with the bidding today. Rest assured that the decision will still be from the CEO of Splendid Corp."

"Will the CEO attend today's bidding?" the guy from the other company asked.

"Sadly no. He's currently in a meeting but today's bidding would be showing live on the CEO's laptop now so that he can still oversee all the presentation from each of you."

Naoki glance at Haruhi and leaned slightly to her side. "Good luck," he whispered.

They begin with the presentation in chronological order, Haruhi being the last. The head of the Finance Department listened carefully to the first three presentations and he would ask one question each only. By the look on his face, it was like nothing catches his interest.

Now it was Haruhi's turn to present her design. She heard her name called in front after the company's name. All eyes were at her as she stood up with confidence. She took the floor and greeted everyone with her sweet smile before starting.

"Good day! I am Fujioka Haruhi from Miharu Designs." she bowed slightly then proceed on showing her designs for the upcoming residential project of Splendid Corp. As her design reflected on the projector screen, silence filled the whole conference room. "My design for the new residential building of Splendid Corp is a mix of rusted industrial materials and flourishing greenery. I imagined native species of plants sprout out of structures that look like gigantic planters and it will be placed on each of the building's broad terraces giving the look of a 'tree taking roots in an abandoned factory.'" Haruhi could see that different expression on the assessors of the bidding. She was about to continue when the Head of the Finance Department stopped her.

"Well, why did you come up with such design?"

"I based it on the location of the building. If you'll place the residential building in the lot where you can also see the ocean this will attract more people to come to the building. There's nothing else like it in the quiet industrial area on the outskirt of town. The uniqueness of the building structure plus the beauty of the scenery, this will be the factor to catch the target market."

"How about the cost of this kind of design? The design isn't the only factor that we should consider."

"That's an excellent question. The materials are recycled industrial material that would lessen the cost of the projects."

Everyone at the conference room was astounded when the man suddenly grinned, totally amused by her ideas. The man stood from her seat and face everyone.

"I think I've seen enough. I'll check with the CEO first and announce the winner of the bidding for today."

"B-But I haven't done with my presentation yet." Haruhi interrupted.

"It's okay Ms. Fujioka. Your design is enough for us to know who to pick." Haruhi's brows drew together in confusion. "Excuse me first. I'll be back after a few minutes." the man left together with the other representative from Splendid Corp.

Haruhi felt weird from what happened. They didn't allow her to finished her presentation and it made her feel like they don't have the chance. She returned back to her seat with a gloomy expression.

"Hey, don't worry," Naoki whispered. "I think your design was unique and also beneficial to both parties."

"Yeah. But they didn't allow me to finish though."

"Have some faith. You're the best architect of Miharu Designs after all."

Haruhi forced a smile but deep inside of her she felt futile. She won't forgive herself if she'll lose this bidding.

***v***

Outside the conference room, the Head of the Finance Department was on his phone and is having a serious conversation with someone on the other line.

"I guess you're right that girl is talented."

The guy on the other line smirked. "You're choosing them not because of my suggestion, right?"

"To be honest I want them out of the bidding." he looked at the window before continuing, "...but when I saw her design. It was out of the ordinary. That girl has potential."

The guy on the other line chuckled. "This is rare. It is the first time you actually praise someone, Itsuki."

Itsuki rubbed the back of his neck, hiding his irritation to the person he's talking to. "What time will you arrive? I'm tired of stalling for you."

"Just get the contract ready." then the line got disconnected.

Itsuki didn't expect for him to just hang up on him. He sighed in frustration and it's not like he can do anything about it. He's the CEO of the company after all.

On the other hand, the guy that Itsuki was talking to just finished sending a message to his secretary at Splendid Corp. He dropped his phone to the empty seat next to him while staring at the moving scene outside his car window.

"We're almost at the office, Master Kyo," Tachibana said glancing at the rear view mirror of the car. He notices that same cold aura enclosing his Master. "Are you okay, Master Kyo?"

"Yes. I didn't expect to see her this soon."

Tachibana already knew who's occupying his mind right now. The only girl that can make him tense and lose his composure. He can see that cold gaze on his brownish-grey eyes, it was the same pair of eyes that he saw when he came home after his graduation from Ouran High School. Ever since then he began to change slowly as if turning into a walking robot, showing everyone the same emotionless face every day.

***v***

Itsuki returned to the conference room, holding two folders on his hand.

"Alright, so we already decided who won the bidding today. Please be aware that the decision came from the CEO and not just me alone."

Everyone on the room looked at each other with confidence as if claiming that they were the one who won the bid. Haruhi lowered her face, not wanting to meet their eyes. All her confidence were wash out when the assessor didn't even let her finish her presentation.

"So for the upcoming project of Splendid Corp." Itsuki opened one of the folders before continuing, "The company who won the bidding is…"

Haruhi forced her eyes shut, not wanting to hear the result.

"We decided to pick…" his eyes darted at Haruhi who was not even listening to him. "It's Miharu Designs."

"What?!" the competitors said all together with the same amount of panic on their faces.

Naoki couldn't help himself and capture Haruhi in a tight embraced.

"We did it, Haruhi."

Haruhi's eyes expanded after she heard their company name being chosen as the designer for the upcoming project. She wanted to cry with joy but at the same time, she felt disoriented about why they were chosen instead of the other participants of the bidding.

"My assistant here will explain to you the details of the contract. I have a meeting in a minute, so I'll arrange another meeting for us." Itsuki said to Haruhi and Naoki.

"That's alright, Mr. Yamato. Just inform us when." Naoki replied then offer a handshake to Itsuki as a courtesy of sealing the deal.

Itsuki smirked and accepted his invitation. "Of course. I'm sure our CEO will be thrilled to meet you two."

His eyes bore into Haruhi that it made her feel uncomfortable. She wanted to look away but instead, Itsuki grinned at her and left without saying another word.

She clenched her fist tightly until her nails dig into the palm of her hand, but she barely notices. The only thing she is really aware of is the sound of her heart throbbing against the cage of her chest. The way his black eyes glared at her, it was like a silent warning. Naoki notices her face as it loses color.

"Haruhi?"

"I...I need to talk to him." Haruhi stuttered and swiftly followed Itsuki to the door.

She ran as fast as she could and was able to catch up to him. Itsuki was surprised to see her following him. He waited as she catches her breath after running fast.

" , what's the matter?" he asked in a stiff tone.

Haruhi inhaled deeply before speaking. "Mr. Yamato, about the presentation…"

"I apologized Ms. Fujioka but I have to go now. Maybe we can talk about it some other time."

"But…" she pleaded. "I don't think we deserve to sign the contract since you didn't even let me finish my presentation." she finally understood the guilt spreading in her chest.

"Aren't you underestimating yourself?"

Before she was able to reply, she heard footsteps coming from behind her. Itsuki immediately bent his body forward as he saw the person who just appears at the scene.

"Boss, I was on my way to greet you." he stood straight and quickly glance at Haruhi who was facing him.

**Boss? So it's the CEO**, she thought.

"That's okay. It seems like you got a company."

Haruhi's body stiffened. She knew who the owner of that voice is. Without thinking, she shifted her body towards the owner of that voice. Haruhi thought that her brain stutters for a moment and her eyes were expanding slowly as his image sank into her mind. Every part of her goes on pause while her thoughts catch up.

"Kyo...Kyoya?"

***A/N: Hi! Sorry if it took so long to update. I was caught up with work that updating the story was a challenge. Here's a new chapter! I was thinking of making it long but I just have to cut the scene here (evil laugh) Thanks for still reading my work you lovely people.***


	3. Chapter 3

Naoki saw Haruhi standing still as if she was glued to the floor. He couldn't see her face so he decided to come closer to where she was. As he took a step, he saw a group of people who walked passed by her. All of them are wearing a formal black suit with matching black shades. As he came to Haruhi's side, she was still silent and frozen on that spot.

"Haruhi, is there a problem?" he saw her flinched as if she didn't see him standing there.

"N-Nothing." her lips curved into a tight smile. "Let's go back."

As Haruhi turn to the opposite direction, the man looking at her stopped and gazed back to her. Kyoya's eyes narrowed as he saw the man standing next to her. The woman who was looking at him with the same beautiful hazel eyes was indeed different from the young Haruhi he knew. She grew more beautifully that all men couldn't resist being near her. His expression became darker as he imagined how many men would follow her around like that, it made him irritated.

"Master Kyo?" it was Tachibana.

Kyoya fixes his eyeglasses and looked at them with his usual cold eyes. He started walking in the same direction ignoring his thoughts about Haruhi.

***v***

It's been three days since the bidding at Splendid Corp. They did receive the copy of the contract the day after the bidding. The contract was sent to their lawyer for checking while waiting for the update from Splendid Corp.

Haruhi was looking at her computer screen with serious eyes. She was reading a news report about the Ootori Group acquiring other companies. It was said on the report that within four years, the Ootori Group was able to expand their companies entering different industries like Hotel chains, restaurants, travel chains, entertainment industry, industrial and medical field. It was said that it started expanding under the management of the heir of the Ootori Group, Kyoya Ootori.

Haruhi stopped reading and turn off the screen. She massages both sides of her eyes as if relieving the tension that she's feeling. No matter where she goes, she will end up meeting Kyoya again sooner or later. She leans at the backrest of her chair and closed her eyes shut, trying to calm herself. While Haruhi was taking a break, Naoki coincidentally passed by her office and saw her. She opened her eyes after hearing two knocks on her door. She immediately rose from her chair and saw Naoki standing on her door.

"This was the first time that I've seen you restless," Naoki smirked while looking her.

She gave him a quick grin after returning to her sit. "It's just that I didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh, want to get an early off?" he offered then came inside her office. "I am your boss so I can grant you an early off from work."

"Geez. Stop being unreasonable, Naoki-kun. Too bad that I have to decline your offer then, I have a lot of work to do."

Naoki laughed. "You know if you kept drowning yourself with work then you might not get married in the future."

"That's good then…" she said then turned on her computer screen. "...because I don't have any plans," she added.

"Haruhi, you're not keeping me single for the rest of my life, aren't you?"

"I told you I'm out of the list since long ago."

"No. You're the only one on the list." Naoki pointed out.

Haruhi stopped what she was doing. She was used to his sweet talking but today it felt like he was serious. Silence filled the room as both of them were lost for words. Seconds turned into minutes yet no one dares to say a word to each other. Then while they were both preoccupied, someone came rushing inside Haruhi office.

As Momoka barge in, it was like both of them were released from the tension.

"Boss? You're here?" Momoka looked from Naoki then back to Haruhi as if she was was able to notice the tension lifting up on both of them.

"What's the matter?" Haruhi asked her before the tension surrounds them again.

"Oh, umm… there's a phone call from S-Splendid Corp."

"Call? What was it about?" Naoki asked.

"They're inviting us over dinner tonight to discuss the details of the project."

"I...see…" Haruhi mumbled blankly. Both Naoki and Momoka was surprised by her response. Haruhi was the very first one to push through with getting Splendid Corp but now with her reaction, it was like she was not looking forward to it.

"Over dinner, huh," Naoki said casually. " Are you free this evening?" he faced Haruhi that was caught off guard with his sudden question.

"Y-Yeah. I can go there this evening."

"Alright, then I'll go with you." Naoki agreed then he looked at Momoka. "Forward me the details about the meeting."

"Okay, Boss."

***v***

She had her legs crossed and her eyes were fixed on the car window as they drive to the place provided to Momoka. An hour ago the sunset had radiated across the clouds, turning them molten orange with bands of pink, but now they were gone, and she has sat next to the sky covered with streams of wispy grey ash and soot instead.

Naoki glance at Haruhi who didn't say a single word since they left the office. He sighed and focused on the road before clearing his throat.

"It's okay if you don't want to go...I can manage the meeting myself."

Haruhi kept her eyes on the car window, her eyebrows drew together as her lips stretched in a tight smile. "Don't tempt me cause I might back out," she mumbled but then she changed her mind, "It's fine. I need to go anyway."

"This project...you worked hard on getting Splendid Corp,"

"I know. That's why I'm not backing out," she said bitterly.

Naoki turned the stirring wheel to the left and entered the parking lot of the building. As he parked the car, Haruhi was about to get out of the car when he suddenly grabbed her left arm to stop her from leaving.

"Before we go there, can you tell me what happened?" he lowered his head avoiding eye contact with Haruhi.

Haruhi could see that his friend is worried. "Naoki, it's okay. He's just an old friend that I didn't expect to see," she said in a weak tone.

"Who is?"

"The CEO of Splendid Corp."

Naoki let go of her hand and saw that dark expression on her face. _**If he was just a friend why would your face show a painful expression like that?**_ he thought bitterly. He was never brave enough to ask her about her past and he knew no matter what he does she won't ever open up to him.

They gathered all their things and went inside the building, the meeting will be held on one of Ootori's building. They were assisted by Kyoya's secretary in the conference room located on the very top floor of the building. The conference room was huge compared to where the bidding was held with a huge table and a lot of chairs circulating it. Both of them took a seat and the woman who assisted them informed that the CEO is on his way. Haruhi felt nervous as she heard that Kyoya is about to arrive. She couldn't understand the fear filling her chest, she never owned Kyoya anything, to begin with, but she's so terrified of meeting him again. Then that scene on their graduation day replayed on her mind, the last time that they saw each other and remembering that disappointed look on his face, she was even more terrified than she was earlier. She was startled as the door opened. Her eyes broadened as she slowly sees his image entering the conference room. Her body stiffened as his brownish eyes darted at her like knives. Somehow he looked angrier today than he was the last time they met.

Naoki stood up from his seat and welcomed Kyoya and Itsuki, then he glanced at Haruhi who was still on her seat and staring blankly at the door.

"Haruhi?" Naoki called her name and she immediately stood up to face them.

"I'm sorry. I'm Fujioka Haruhi from Miharu Designs. It's nice to meet you, Sir." she bowed slightly but she made sure not to meet his eyes.

"No need for formalities, _**Haruhi**_," Kyoya said emphasizing on her name. "We are… friends from Highschool aren't we?"

She forced a smile before meeting his sharp eyes. "I'll make sure to remember that."

"Alright, how about we start with the meeting then," Itsuki said as he notices that tense atmosphere surrounding the two.

They all went to their seat and start the meeting. Naoki discussed the amendment they want for the contract and the other party agreed with it. While Naoki was discussing, Haruhi could feel the heavy stare given by Kyoya. He was watching her closely like an eagle waiting for his prey to make the wrong move and get eaten. She sighed.

"How about you Ms. Fujioka? Do you have any comment on the project?" Kyoya asked in a challenging tone. "Since you are the designer of the project."

"I'm pretty confident with my designs, Mr. Ootori. Rest assured that I will be monitoring everything to make sure the success of the project."

Kyoya's lips curved in a tight smile. "I'm sure you will. I've seen a lot of your work and I definitely believe you won't disappoint us."

"Of course, Haruhi is one of our best designers and she's an outstanding student way back in our college days," Naoki said.

Kyoya leaned back to his chair. "I see. So you two are college buddies." Haruhi felt like something weird from how Kyoya said those words. "It seems like Ms. Fujioka likes to hang out with her school buddies."

Haruhi didn't respond and lowered her head. It was like Kyoya was pushing her to her limit and he was doing it on purpose. She clenched her fist trying to control her anger. "Of course, I like spending time with my friends. You should too, Mr. Ootori," she answered back.

He chuckled a little. "Then if there's nothing more, we will revise the contract and send the copy by Friday." he stood up from his seat. "I still have an event to attend to, it's nice meeting you Mr. Suzuki and Haruhi."

"No, the pleasure is ours."

Naoki and Kyoya shake hands then Haruhi was confused when he offered his hand to her as well. She hesitated first, not sure if it's okay to accept his handshake but it will be weirder if she won't. Without thinking, she took his hand for a quick handshake but it was different. Kyoya slowly squeezes her small hand as if not letting go. His hand was warm and soft that it reminds of her of that time when he held her face with those hands. He couldn't help her heart from remembering that warm feeling, she couldn't handle the awkwardness and pulled her hand away. Kyoya flashed his evil smile as she caught himself a prey. As the CEO left the conference room, Naoki looked at Haruhi who's face were like tomatoes after shaking hands with the CEO.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" he asked. "You're face is red."

"I...I'm alright," she answered but couldn't stop her face from blushing.

***v***

That night after the meeting Haruhi head back home. She went to bed without having dinner since she doesn't feel like eating at all. She lay on her bed and looked at her phone and saw that she had a lot of missed calls from Hikaru. She was about to send him a message when her phone suddenly rings.

"Hell-"

"_Haru-chan!_" Hikaru suddenly shouted before she can even answer.

"W-What is it?" she said then sat up from her bed.

"_Where are you right now?_"

"I just got home from a meeting." she leaned against the wall as she listened to Hikaru.

"_We're having a party tomorrow for Kyoya. You know he came back from the states the other day._" Hikaru said.

She wanted to hang up but she was unable to move after hearing his name. She was silent for a while.

"_Haru-chan? Hey, you still there?!_" Hikaru asked then she heard a loud noise from the other line. "_You idiot! That's why I said not to invite her!_" it was Kaoru. "_Are you that stupid to know Haruhi's feelings,_" Kaoru added then hit Hikaru again as he screamed in pain again.

Haruhi couldn't help but giggle from those two idiots. Both of them was stunned as they heard her laugh on the other line.

"_Haruhi? It's Kaoru_," he said. "_Sorry about that, we understand if you won't make it tomorrow._" she didn't respond so he continued. "_We just want to let you know about the party cause you're part of the Host Club and we all want us to be together even though we already graduated."_

"I understand. Thanks, Kaoru," she answered with a smile.

The Host Club was like family to her. Even though she was different from them, they all loved her as if they were all family and her feelings for him shouldn't be a problem.

"I'll go."

"_Are you sure?_" Kaoru suddenly asked in surprise.

"Yes, what happened before is all in the past and the reason why I returned here in the first place was to start a new life."

"_Okay, but don't push yourself,_" Kaoru said then she heard Hikaru talking on the background. "_So she's going?!_" Hikaru asked in excitement. "_Shut up!_" Kaoru said then she heard another loud noise. "_You should rest now, Haruhi. I'll handle Hikaru from here. Bye,_" then the line got disconnected.

Haruhi fell down the bed like a lifeless doll, she was stupid to say that it was all in the past. She raised the hand that Kyoya touched earlier, with just a simple handshake it made her heart waver once more. _**In this lifetime, could it be that I can only love one man then if not, please tell my heart how to forget him? **_she desperately pleaded. With a heavy burden filling her chest, Haruhi slowly drifts to sleep then little drops of tears escape from her eyes.

***A/N: Hi, sorry for the long update and thank you for those who read my work! Same drill, would love to hear your suggestions so please don't forget to leave a review.***


	4. Chapter 4

The tinkle of glass on the glass as Kaoru mixes his cocktail, his amber-colored eyes reflect against the swirling liquid. He was pretty much enjoying the impatient look on his twin's face as he walked back and forth. He folds one leg over the other and leaned back against the huge red couch placed in the middle of the room. That night they decided to hold a welcome party for one of their Host Club member and considered to be the Vice President of their club in Ouran. As Kaoru finished off the cocktail on his glass, the bartender, who was standing attentively on the corner came closer and holding another bottle to refill his glass.

"My eyes hurt, Hikaru," Kaoru said as his twin continued to walk back and forth.

"This is your fault! I should have fetched Haruhi but what did you do?! You made me do all the paper works at the company!" Hikaru let out his frustration to his twin.

"This is a welcome party for Kyoya and not a date venue, Hikaru," Takashi said as he drinks from his glass. The little man next to him slowly reach for the wine glass on the table but Takashi quickly took it from him. "You are not allowed to drink this."

Honey looked at him with a long face. "Unfair, I'm an adult too." then settled on just eating the sweets that were prepared by Takashi.

They were disturbed by a loud knock on the door. Another bartender came in and approached Takashi.

"Boss, Lady Haruhi already arrive."

"Alright, escort her inside," Takashi instructed.

"Yes, boss."

Hikaru finally eases himself on the couch and waited for Haruhi to come, while the other Host Club members continued drinking and having a conversation about stuff related to business. The topic was didn't catch his interest so he didn't bother joining the commotion. His amber eyes wandered around the private room, then he decided to get himself a glass of wine from the table. As he was about to take a sip, the door in front slowly opened. The noisy atmosphere suddenly vanished as all eyes were glued at the woman entering the room. She has long brown curls that defied rules and gravity as she walks, it was the first time seeing her so feminine unlike the boyish girl that she was in high school. With long brown wavy curls and her head held high, she waltzed on with an effortless saunter. Her eyes slowly scanned the room with determination in search of someone but failed, he was not even there yet. She smiled warmly as she came closer to her second family.

"It's nice to see you all again."

"Haru-chan!" Honey yelled as tears began to overflow from his eyes. He immediately runs to her, capturing her in a tight embrace. "You don't know how much we missed you."

Haruhi thought her heart would melt into liquid. She was away for too long that she didn't notice that she was hurting those who are important to her.

She placed her hand on top of Honey's head, gently brushing his gold strands.

"You still haven't changed Senpai."

"Haruhi, we almost didn't recognize you." Kaoru was the next person to approach Haruhi. "You grew beautifully and I like your long hair. It suits you better than the boyish hairstyle."

Haruhi giggled. "It's a good thing that I decided to make it longer."

"Haruhi, I'm glad you came." Takashi came next.

"Yeah. Thanks for inviting me Takashi-senpai."

"I wonder where the Shadow King is? He should be here by now." Kaoru gazed at his wristwatch to check what the time is.

While all of them are chatting, Hikaru was the only one left sitting on the red couch. He was the one getting all excited to meet Haruhi and yet those idiots manage to take her before he can even say a word.

Haruhi noticed Hikaru at the couch. "Hikaru-kun, how are you? You looked totally mature now."

With just a simple smile from her, all of his anger disappeared. To his eyes, she was like an angel smiling at him. After so many years, he still likes her.

"Y-You too. Y-You looked good." Hikaru mumbled as he begins to blush from embarrassment.

"I just got a message from the Shadow King, he's downstairs." Kaoru interrupted as he read out the message from Kyoya.

Haruhi's face began to lose color. Just by hearing that Kyoya's already there, made her feel uneasy. She thought over and over that she won't let his presence be a distraction to her but just hearing that he's at the same place made her weak at the knees.

"H-Haruhi, are you okay?" Takashi noticed that Haruhi was looking as white as a ghost.

"Y-Yeah. I'll just go to the restroom first." she forced a smile and took a step towards the door.

She was so eager to get out from there. Suddenly the whole scene rushes in a blur, as she loses her balance. Haruhi can feel her whole body is about to hit the tiled floor so she closes her eyes and just wait for the pain to come. Instead of the cold floor, she felt something warm holding her at the lower part of her body.

"I just came and you're already this drunk?"

Haruhi's eyes flew open after recognizing that voice. His face was the first image she saw and he was holding her on her waist keeping her from falling down the floor. For the first time after 10 years, she was able to look at his face at a closer distance. She remembered that when they met last time his black hair was brushed up in a formal but sexy-look, and he those rimless eyeglasses he wore back in high school were gone that you can see his brownish grey eyes clearly. She couldn't stop her heart from reacting, it was beating so loudly against her chest it was making her ears numb. Haruhi stands on her feet and pushes him away from her.

"I'm not drunk." she corrected and lowered her head avoiding his eyes.

"I see then you're just being clumsy again, Haruhi."

"Well, since Kyoya's here! Let's begin with the party, shall we?" Kaoru suggested after noticing the tension between the two.

Honey came to Haruhi. "You sit next to me, Haruhi," he requested with his usual childish smile.

They all sat at the red couch. Haruhi was sitting next to Honey while Kyoya sat on the opposite side facing her. She was even more uncomfortable as she felt Kyoya's eyes monitoring her every move like an eagle.

"It's sad that Tamaki-tono couldn't join us today," Hikaru said as he took a glass of wine from the table. "This could have been our reunion party."

"Haruhi, do you still have communication with Tamaki-kun?" Honey asked.

Haruhi's body froze as she felt that she's in the spotlight. All eyes were on her and waited for her answer.

"No." she answered simply and got herself a glass of wine from the table.

"Really? Didn't you go to Italy with him?" it was Kyoya who asked next. His was looking at her with eyes like knives pinning her on the couch.

Haruhi felt a sudden chill on her spine. The way he looked earlier was different from the way he's looking now. It was like if she made the wrong move he'll pounce on top and eat her whole. She forced to show a bitter smile, "No, Senpai. I don't have any communication with him after going to Italy."

Everyone was silent for a while. They all thought that Haruhi and Tamaki were a couple, way back in Highschool but after hearing Haruhi's answer they were all surprised. It's not a secret to them that Haruhi and Kyoya had something before Tamaki confessed to Haruhi and they thought that those three were getting more and more complicated.

"So Haru-chan took Architecture in Italy, right?" Kaoru was the one who asked the next question.

Her lips curved into a small but contented smile. "Yes. I fell in love with Architecture and took it as my major."

"I've seen some of your designs Haruhi and it was very beautiful," Hikaru added.

"Well, that's the reason why they were chosen to work on Splendid Corp's new project," Kyoya said as their eyes met again.

"Splendid Corp? Isn't that the company you bought last month?" Kaoru asked to Kyoya.

Haruhi drank some red wine to broke off their eye contact.

"Yes. We were lucky to have a designer like Haruhi."

Haruhi thought she heard Kyoya's old voice. The way he said his last sentence, it was like a gentle caress but she believes that behind those sweet words, he was hiding something.

"No. Our company was lucky to be chosen by Splendid Corp." she forced a smile and faced Kyoya, who on the other hand sees right through her.

***v***

The party ended late that night. Hikaru and Honey were so drunk that Kaoru and Takashi had to take them home. Haruhi was standing at the front of the building waiting for a taxi cab. She heard footsteps coming closer to where she was standing.

"It's not safe for girls to go home alone at night."

She smiled. "Thanks for the tip, Mr. Ootori."

"Would you like to take a walk?"

She went past him, "I'm tired, Mr. Ootori. Maybe next time." and took another step away from him.

"You still have the same habit of running away from disadvantageous situations, I see."

Her limbs wouldn't take another step. She wasn't running away, "N-Not really. I wasn't running."

"Then why don't you take a walk with me?" Kyoya shifted to face her. "That is if you're not a coward."

Her brows drew together. She didn't know that this man can be this annoying. Haruhi just nodded then Kyoya lead the way. They kept walking without knowing their destination and as they walked, both of them remained silent. After a few minutes of walking, Haruhi noticed that they seemed to reach the park located in the city. Her eyes wandered around, looking for something to talk about.

"How have you been, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked in a low voice.

Haruhi's legs seem to stop moving. She didn't expect Kyoya to ask her how she's been doing all these years. She can feel the same ache again that she felt 10 years ago.

"F-Fine." she choked the words out because she knew it was different from the truth.

They continued walking after that short talk. Haruhi wanted to ask him so many things from before but she can seem to find the courage to voice out her thoughts. The surroundings were as quiet as the two of them. The wind blew hard towards their direction and both of them notice the beauty of the full moon on the sky.

"I could see you're still simple-minded as before but your type of clothes seemed to improve." the man was a rich bastard, giving her a compliment and an insult at the same time.

"Kyoya… what do you want to talk about?" she said in a cold tone.

He smirked a little. "Why? Is it bad to ask a beautiful lady for a walk?" Haruhi turns her face to him and saw his lips curve into a sexy smile.

She couldn't help but blush. It was the same smile that captures her heart. Every time that he would comfort her, he would smile that way.

_**No...we can't go back to what we were before**_, she thought to herself. _**No...don't be confused by his smile.**_

"I wanted to see you."

Her eyes enlarged from the words that came out of his mouth. At that very moment, her whole body trembles from the anger that rose from her chest.

She chuckled bitterly. "What nonsense are you saying?" She tried her best to control her anger but it was completely visible on her face.

"Haruhi…"

Her eyes notice his hand approaching her so she took a step back. She knows that if he touches her again then the feelings that she's trying hard to forget will be unleashed and she might get hurt again. She took another step backward.

"Haruhi…" Kyoya continued to approach her.

"I...I need to go now."

"No, we need to talk."

"No, we don't-" her eyes widened as her foot slipped on the glass plate on the ground. Her perception of time distorted, everything slowed down until she can't see anything. She closed her eyes shut waiting for her body to hit the ground. It seems like she was having a bad day for slipping over twice.

"You're still as clumsy as before," he mumbled as his hand tightened around her delicate body.

Kyoya was much stronger and taller than before. He was able to lift her body up using his hands as if she was lighter than a feather. They were in the same situation as they were earlier but this time, their bodies almost touched. Her hazel orbs were magnetized by his brownish grey eyes, forcing her to come closer. She couldn't help but blush as the heat from his body transferred to hers.

"How could a lady be this light?"

"L-Let go… Let go of me!" she wriggled at his arms like a little kid.

"Alright! Alright! Stop moving so much."

Kyoya helps her get on her feet and the woman immediately hopped away from him like a scared bunny. The man couldn't help but grin on her childish act, she was still as adorable as he remembered.

"Get home safe. Now that I've picked you up twice today I see you're healthier than I thought." he was looking at her like a boy bullying a girl. "By the way, you should eat less. You're heavier than most ladies," he added before walking away.

Her raged flowed through her like lava. _**That mouth of his… that mouth!**_, Haruhi thought as she clenched her jaws in anger. She was never insulted like that and it was not nice to make comments on a woman's weight.

While the woman behind her was drowning with rage, he was trying his best to control his laughter. He thought she was cute being mad like that. Normally, when a woman starts to act like a child in front of him, he felt nauseated that he wants to get rid of them yet with her… he wanted to make her mad even more and he will never get tired of looking at her different expressions.


	5. Chapter 5

"No. I don't like any of them."

Haruhi stood still, sweat dripping on both sides of her face. She was expecting that this handsome devil would give her a hard timebut she never expected it to be nerve-wracking. She remained silent as Kyoya continued.

"Not one of them fits the building design you made for the project." he watched her carefully as she lowered her head, her eyes filled with shame. He leaned forward to his table, resting both of his elbows on top of it. "Haruhi, I'm not looking to see how much designs you can produce. I just want to see one quality product."

At that moment, she couldn't believe that the person in front of her is Kyoya Ootori. Since then, he was always obsessed with their family business but she didn't think that he was this scary when it comes to work-related matter. At that moment, there was a complete gap between an employee and the CEO of the company.

"I'm a busy man." she lifted her face showing her indifference. "I think this is more than enough to demonstrate your willingness, now what I want to see is Miharu's abilities."

She never felt humiliated in her life. Of course, from past experience, she already encountered clients that were sharply spoken and she was able to deal with it professionally unlike right now. She could feel that his words were directly aimed at her.

She clenched her hands together. "I-I'm sorry." _**What should I do? If we get rejected then all our hard work will be in vain…**_ she thought to herself and remembered those people working in their small design company. _**If we lose this project, we won't get another chance. We'll lose everything just because of me...stupid me!**_, Haruhi could only hate herself for being reckless with the designs. It was not like her to make this huge mistake but she was guilty, because there is a part of her that wants Miharu Design to get rejected.

His eyes shuttered. "I think you misunderstand me, Ms. Fujioka." She lifted her face until their eyes met. "Stop thinking that you got this project because of me." Her eyes bulged in shocked. "I'm not shooting down your designs on purpose to make your life difficult. When I saw your design, I thought it was a design purely made by a talented person. I know you can come up with a much better design than this."

"What?" she mumbled absent-mindedly.

First, he was going berserk because of her designs then after just a few minutes, he was cheering for her to do her best. Haruhi was confused on which side is the real Kyoya Ootori. She didn't notice that her eyes were already glued to his appearance. From that distance, she could see how drop-dead handsome he is, like a mighty King sitting on his throne. He has long eyelashes, not longer like a woman normally has but long enough to be notice by anyone. Again, his black hair is brushed backward unlike his casual hairstyle and that style made him more fierce and attractive dangerous. He is more intimidating now that he looks more of a strict handsome CEO.

_**He really is so hot**_.. She thought as her eyes drop down from his face. His body was as strong as any state athlete, every muscle on his torso flowing from the light into the dark and she could even imagine how it would felt touching his bare skin. Her fantasy was interrupted when his eyes darted towards her. She immediately looked away like a child getting caught red-handed. Kyoya notice the traces of blush forming on both of her cheeks as she looked away and thought of teasing her.

Both of them were startled when they heard someone cough.

"Master Kyo…" Tachibana entered Kyoya's office as both of them looked at him. He smiled at Haruhi who couldn't hide the blush on her face. "Master should stop with the inappropriate act."

Haruhi's face turned into a ripe tomato when she realizes what Tachibana was talking about. She wanted to hit herself for behaving inappropriately. _**Quit staring! You're a woman for goodness sake!**_ She screamed on her head. It was a good thing that the two of them were talking and didn't see how frustrated she is.

"Just give me another week…" Haruhi stated after Tachibana was done talking to him. "I will bring you two more designs…" Kyoya could see that same determination of her face and it was enough to convince him. "I guarantee that you will like at least one of them." she continued.

His lips curved into a self-satisfied smirk then he stood up from his chair. "It would be my pleasure to wait."

"T-Thanks."

"That's the look I've been waiting for." Kyoya comes closer to her. "You have the eyes of a hunting dog."

Her brows snapped together. _**A… A hunting dog?! Would it kill ya if you stop insulting me for just one day?!**_ She thought to herself as she controlled her anger. She regrets considering this demon to be handsome.

"I'll take my leave then," she said as her lips forced to smile at him and the man enjoyed pissing her off.

***v***

She was at the taxi stand waiting for a cab to ride back to their office. As she waited, she was already busy thinking of ideas for the designs she will present next week. A loud ring disturbs her thoughts and it was coming from inside her bag. She took her phone out from her bag and see who was calling her. She noticed that there were a lot of missed calls from earlier and it was all coming from the office.

"Hello?" she answered.

"HARU-CHAN?! Where are you?!" Momoka shouted in a panic on the other line.

"I'm at the taxi stand. Why?"

"We got a problem. It's the design from Felix Constructions, they say that we stole the design from another company."

Her eyes widened as she gripped her phone tighter. "Don't worry. I'll be there in a few minutes." she disconnected the call and immediately stopped the taxi coming to her direction. As she entered the taxi cab, she shouted to the driver her destination. "To Miharu Designs, please."

***v***

Everyone was called to the meeting room regarding the issue throwing at Miharu Designs. Naoki gazed at the screen with serious eyes as he read through the details when Haruhi suddenly came rushing through the door.

"Haru-chan!" Momoka called her from the front.

"Sorry, I'm late," Haruhi stated as she catches her breath. She came to where Momoka is and sat next to her.

Everyone's eye was on her since the design involves in the issue was created by hers. Naoki, who was sitting on her other side handed over the copy of the news. Haruhi took the documents and silently read through it. As seconds passed, her grip on the paper tightened that the surface was crumpled.

"What nonsense is this?" Haruhi said in a weak tone, she could believe the words that was written on it.

"Haru-chan, I know you didn't do what the news stated. I was there when we're doing the initial sketch." Momoka said in front of everyone.

"There must be someone behind this. That design was submitted a month ago by our company and now Felix Constructions is accusing us of stealing the design from someone which was published early this year." Naoki told everyone.

"Could it be a coincident, Boss?" Maya from the Financial Department.

"I don't think so. The designs are pretty similar to one another." Naoki responded, staring at the two designs.

"Could it be because of the project we got from Splendid Corp.?" Haruhi commented. "I mean. Those three competitors from the bidding are large design companies. Losing from a small design company like us would ruin their reputations in the industry."

Naoki pressed down his anger and consider the possibilities that Haruhi mentioned. She knew Haruhi since college and he was absolutely sure that Haruhi won't copy others work. "That could be a possibility. Alright, I'll investigate further regarding this matter. The meeting is dismissed for now."

Everyone agreed on what Naoki said and gathered their stuff before going out of the meeting room. Everyone left aside from Naoki and Haruhi. Haruhi stared at the documents one last time, she can't believe how she created a design that is so similar to this one printed on a magazine published early this year. She saw a woman on the photo who was the editor of the magazine that was on the news.

"If what you say is true, then they will do everything for us to withdraw from the Splendid Corp. project."

"Let me meet her," Haruhi told Naoki who was confused on what she meant. She pointed the woman on the news, "Her!. I need to talk to her."

He notices her eyes wavering. Even though this woman could appear strong from other's eyes, she can easily be hurt by others. "A-Are you sure?"

"I...I have to confirm." her hands start to tremble. "I-If I did make the mistake here. As an Architect, I have to take responsibility."

"Haruhi, you didn't do anything wrong." he comes closer to her and gives her a gentle pat on the head. "Don't blame yourself, dummy."

Haruhi didn't respond, she can feel the insecurity flooding her chest.

"Do what you want. I'll get the details on where you can find that woman."

Haruhi looked at him as her face lightened a little. "Thank you, Naoki."

***v***

The news began to spread like wildfire and their clients began to withdraw one by one after thinking that their company is stealing designs from others. Naoki and Haruhi tried there best to convince their existing client to stay with them but they don't want to get involved with the controversy.

Haruhi sat on her chair feeling drained. She couldn't get any sleep from all the issues they are facing now. It's been a week already but the situation is getting worse. She opened her computer and checked her email waiting for any details about the editor they were looking. She's the only one that can stop all the allegations that the company is facing. As she was busy staring at her computer, she heard her phone rang.

"Miharu Designs, This is Haruhi. How can I-"

"Haruhi, it seems you forgot about us." her body froze as she recognizes that voice on the other line. "Where're the two designs that you promised me?"

"M-Mr. Ootori."

"I didn't remember giving you another chance just to fail me again."

She swallowed hard. "I...I know. I'm sorry."

"Come to my office right now!"

"B-But Mr. Ootori, I...I don't have the-"

"Come to my office within 30mins or I'll terminate the contract." then all she heard was the beeping sound indicating that the line got disconnected.

Haruhi was breathless, then she remembered that Kyoya wants him there within 30 minutes. She immediately stood from her chair and grabbed her mobile phone from the table. It was stupid making her come there as if it's close from where she is as of the moment. Outside of their building, she couldn't see a single taxi cab approaching so she didn't have any choice but to use other options. Without thinking, she stood in front of the road hoping someone will stop and give her a ride. Her eyes were blinded by the approaching light.

"Woman, are you crazy?!" she heard someone was shouting at her. She opened her eyes and saw a man who was riding a red motorcycle.

"Please, I need to get somewhere. Can you take me to Ootori Group Building?"

"What?! I'm not for hire now get out of the way."

Haruhi thought that she doesn't have any other option so she used her most pitiful face and begged the guy. "Please...help me."

The guy eyes broadened in shock. One thing that she can't stand is a woman's pitiful face and the woman literally looked like his pet dog.

"Alright! Quit doing that." the man said in defeat. He took something at the back of his big bike and tossed it towards her direction.

Haruhi catches it with both of her hands, it was a red helmet, the same as the man's helmet.

"Wear that lady!"

She immediately put the helmet on her head and stood still. The man gazed back at her and she remained standing on the same spot and staring at him.

"You're testing my patience, lady. You said you were in a hurry so why do you still stand there?" the man told her, showing his irritation.

"I… I…" she lowered her head as her cheeks began to turn red. "I'm wearing a skirt. I don't know how I would do this," she explained in a low tone, fighting her embarrassment.

He stared at her with bored looking eyes. "Woman, you should have thought about that before you stood in the middle of the road." his eyes went down to the lower part of her body. She was wearing a tight maroon skirt that falls down her slender legs and stops just above the knees. He sighed, if they were in a different situation, he might ask her out. Her eyes widened as the man took off the jacket he was wearing and hand it over to her. "Use that."

She accepted the jacket and use it to cover her legs as she sat at the back of the motorcycle.

"You better hold onto me." the guy warned before starting the bike's engine and speeding off.

Haruhi thought they were flying as the motorcycle moved at a fast pace. The guy felt her hand tightening around his body as in trembles. He remembered her determined looked earlier which is the opposite of her face now. He thought she was cute, trembling like a stray kitten. In just a few minutes they were already at the Ootori Group Building. As the motorcycle stops, she thought that the whole scene was spinning around. The guy was wondering why she was still hugging him tightly when they already stopped moving.

"Hey, we're here."

"R-Right." she answered in a low voice and he can even tell that her voice was trembling too. She started to loosen her hold on him and tried getting off the bike but she was too dizzy that she fell off of it instead, good thing the guy was able to catch her on time.

"Geez. Are you okay?" he took off her helmet and helped her stand on her feet.

"Y-Yeah. I'm all good." she forced a smile but her legs are still shaking. "Thank you for your help, Mister." she slightly bowed at him and accidentally saw the time on his wristwatch. "I...I need to go!" she immediately dashed towards the building entrance but stop halfway and returned to him.

The guy was startled when she gave her a white card.

"Please take this. Call me and I'll treat you for a meal. I gotta go now! Thank you again, Mister." she told him before running towards the entrance.

The man just stood there looking at the entrance where the woman entered. He looked at the card he was holding and took off his helmet. The other people who were passing by were shocked as they saw the appearance of the guy sitting on his motorbike. His blonde strands swayed as the wind blew to his direction.

"So her name is Fujioka, Haruhi." He lifts his face at saw the logo of Ootori Group. "We'll see each other again, Haruhi-chan."


	6. Chapter 6

As she enters the premises, her hazel eyes immediately darted at the elevator. She dashed towards it as fast as she could. As the doors were about to close, she slid through it, panting slightly. She was lucky since no one was at the elevator who can witness her horrible state. As she clicked on the floor button, she took her time to fix her image. She wouldn't want to face a client with a look as if she ran a marathon. The doors slid open as she reached her chosen floor, to her surprise, a woman was standing there as if she already knew she was coming. She stepped out of the elevator and the woman automatically bowed.

"Good day! You must be Ms. Fujioka."

She greeted her with so much energy or maybe too much enthusiasm.

"Yes, I'm here to-"

"President is already expecting your company. Please follow me."

Haruhi was startled since the woman didn't even let her finish her words. She followed her as instructed. It was not the first time that she will come to Kyoya's office so she was familiar with where the woman was taking her. She wanted to ask her questions but judging by her presence, she seems not so approachable. They've reached the big doors located at the very end of the hallway. Her eyes widened a little as the woman took a deep breath before knocking on the doors.

Irritation surfaced on Haruhi's face.

"President, Ms. Fujioka is here."

Haruhi notices that the woman's voice seemed different from earlier as if she intended to sound sweet and seductive.

"Okay, let her in."

The woman turned to her by giving her a bitter smile.

"Please come in, Ms. Fujioka."

She ignored her and proceed to Kyoya's office. As she entered, she saw him sitting on his chair and looking through some documents with serious eyes. Her heart started thumping loudly. He was more charming than when she saw him last time. With such a serious face, he didn't just look outstanding, his handsome appeal was unequaled.

"Are you planning to just stand there?"

Haruhi who had been staring at him was shocked by his unexpected words.

"I...I'm sorry."

He signed quietly.

"You've been apologizing to me since the day we met."

He responded indifferently to the female, whose eyes were wavering.

"I didn't mean to forget the designs, Mr. Ootori. It's just that… there has been a problem with our company. I got distracted."

Kyoya stood a distance away with his hands behind his back. He was beginning to grow irritated.

"Does the contract with us didn't matter to you?"

Haruhi's lips tremble as she gazed at him with a pale face for a moment, then she lowered her head to hide that weak expression on her face.

"It's not that it didn't matter. This project… I've put my heart doing the designs just to get this contract."

She held her breath for a short moment, she knew that there's no way to defend her actions. This man was kind enough to give her a second chance but then she blew it. Her hand curled into a tight fist, she knew that she has to do something to save the remaining client that they have.

"Please…"

He fixed his eyes on Haruhi amusedly. She was the only woman who could put such a dignified and brave front.

"I begged you. This incident is my fault. I don't want my failure to affect my team. Those people worked hard just to obtain Splendid Corp."

He knew Haruhi was not a coward but to beg him just to save others. He was expecting her to ask for another chance not to bow in front of him and begged.

"I hope your words are as you said. I'm not such a kind person."

She raised her face. Her eyes were glossy as if she was trying her best not to cry. To his thought, she was like a tiny herbivore. Something like a squirrel or a bunny? So small and cute.

"I'll give you another chance but this time I have a proposal to make."

"Pro-Proposal?"

As Haruhi stood still, the man removes the distance between them. He places his hand under her chin and slightly lift her face.

"Yes. I'm offering you a proposal that you can't refuse."

"And what proposal is that?"

He let go of her face.

"Something that would be beneficial for both of us."

Haruhi could sense danger on his heavy low voice. The scene was like a human signing a contract with a demon.

"What do you mean?"

"I will discuss it to you this evening."

Haruhi couldn't figure out what Kyoya wanted but this is her chance to keep the contract with Splendid Corp. The voice in her head was screaming to her that she should decline but if she does then the contract will be on the line.

"Why don't we discuss it right now?"

He chuckled. From her tone, she was willing to do anything he would ask.

"I believe that my office isn't the appropriate location for a proposal. Don't you think so too, Ms. Fujioka?"

She stared at him with her eyes filled with uncertainty. Haruhi would like to know what was the proposal he's offering but she doesn't have any right to demand from her client.

"Alright."

"Please be ready at 8. I will send someone to pick you up."

***v***

Haruhi returned to the company after her talk with Kyoya. She wanted to seek advice on what to do but she could never provide the entire detail cause someone might misunderstand their relationship. She rests her head on the wooden table and thought deeply on what she would do. As she was preoccupied, she didn't notice that someone was at her door. Momoka opened the door slightly and peek inside and saw her.

"Is there a problem?"

She raised her head and saw Momoka entered.

"You looked stressed out. Is it about the issue?"

She shakes her head and her lips curved in a tight smile.

"A little."

"Hey, it's not your fault. The Haruhi I know is strong-willed and optimistic. We will find a way to fix this somehow so don't worry."

"Thanks, Momoka."

She felt lucky to have such a kind friend. Every time she's in trouble, this woman in front of her would be there and save her. Then she remembered talking to someone about her problem and perhaps, the only person she could talk to about her problem was her.

"Mo...Momoka, can I ask you a trivial question?"

The woman standing in front of her nodded.

"What if there are two paths in front of you. If you don't do anything, you will end up going towards the left path. You know what will happen to you on that road. You would end up hurting and disappointing not just yourself but every one that is important to you. However, you can try and attempt going towards the right path. You have no idea whether this attempt will succeed or not. Even if it turned out alright, you won't have any idea on what kind of road it will be. The road to the right can lead to a better ending but at the same time, there is a chance you can end up hurting yourself. Tell me which road would you take?"

Momoka was silent at first but her expression doesn't show any hardship or dissatisfaction.

"If it were me, I would take my chance with the path to the right."

"...A-Are you sure? Even though it's uncertain?"

"Yeah. Didn't you say earlier that I already know what will happen to me if I go towards the left path? What's even worse than hurting yourself is making your loved ones suffer as well. In such a case, I've got to take my chances. Even if the right path leads to a worse case, the only one who would get hurt is me so I won't feel any regrets."

"...regrets?"

"And if you knew everything about your future, wouldn't that be boring? Life is only fun when you don't know what will happen next."

Haruhi couldn't help but giggle on how easy it was for her friend to make a decision. As Momoka put it, this was a gamble. A gamble with unexpected future.

"I didn't know you were such a carefree person."

Momoka leans towards her, showing her face full of determination.

"Just go for it. There's only one shot in life!"

If only she was brave like her then choosing wouldn't be a problem. Haruhi was silent again, she wondered on her mind if things would sail smoothly like Momoka's words. Momoka knew that she was having a problem that she doesn't want to talk about. Haruhi had hardships but she never let anyone pitied her. When she was facing the wooden door, she glanced back at her once again.

"Haru-chan, what matters is you do what your heart tells you to do."

Haruhi's lips stretch in a warm smile.

"Thanks, Momoka."

***v***

Haruhi sat still inside the car. She saw the towering steel gates opened to let them inside and by that time she couldn't breathe. All the courage she had worked up shriveled up into a tiny pea. The black car entered and stopped at the mansion entrance. Haruhi didn't move and someone from outside opened the door for her.

A man with red hair greeted her as she steps out of the car. Her eyes stare at the huge mansion in front of her, once again she was reminded of how rich the Ootori Family is. After being amused by the size of the mansion, her eyes dropped at the man standing beside her.

The red-haired man was wearing a black suit like Kyoya's men does with a golden badge that is the logo of the Ootori family.

"Good evening, Milady."

"G-Good evening, Sir."

"My name is Seya. Let me escort you inside. Master is already waiting."

Haruhi felt her ears burning hot. The way the red-haired man smiles, made her embarrass. It was a good thing that he wasn't looking at her or else he would have noticed it. Seya escorted her inside the mansion, they went up to the second floor and walk towards a room with big white doors.

BANG BANG! He smacked his fist against the door. Not waiting for a response, he opened the door. The man entered first then a few seconds she followed him inside. She immediately notices the man with gloomy black hair sitting behind a wide desk. The President glanced over the man who just entered his office. The next moment, he was reading over documents while signing his signature.

"Where's Tachibana?"

Haruhi stood still as if waiting for him to talk to her first. It was awkward being inside his office and at the same time his house.

"He had to leave to take care of some quick business. He told me that he will return later this evening."

It must have been quite an urgent task. Otherwise, Tachibana wouldn't leave so urgently.

"Alright. You can go now."

"Yes, master. Should I order the maids to bring you and milady some tea."

"Yes."

Seya bowed slightly and then faced her and done the same. As soon as the man left, the whole room was filled with silence. Haruhi stood there motionless like a mannequin, she felt like she was not allowed to move unless the man told her to.

Kyoya sat directly across from Haruhi on the sofa located at the middle of the big room. Haruhi sipped her tea while glancing at the man every now and then. She couldn't believe she was sitting in the same room with the head of the Ootori Group. Although it wasn't the first time she had seen him, it was still very intimidating to be in front of him.

The contrast of his raven black hair and brownish silver eyes would frighten anyone he met. His presence was so strong that it left an unforgettable impression. This was their third meeting but it felt strange sitting across each other in a brightly lit room.

"Do you like tea so much?"

"Y-Yes. It tastes good."

His voice reflected his physical appearance very much. His voice was a heavy low tone but had a piercing commanding aura. '_**I never thought I would be so easily affected by a person's appearance and voice'**_, she had thought frustratingly.

The face of the young Kyoya flashed inside her head. The gentleness that she saw in his eyes was gone and all was left was a dangerous piercing-look. The way he looks like now, it's easy for him to step on a woman's heart like a plaything.

"It's getting late. What proposal are you talking about?"

"Still impatient as before. I will get straight to the point. I need your help on some private matters."

"Help?"

She couldn't help but be startled by his words. Why would the head of the Ootori Group need her help?

"I want you to...marry me."

As soon as Kyoya finished his sentence, he took a sipped of tea as if nothing happened while on the other hand, Haruhi thought her ears, as well as her heart, would explode from the stillness. She continued to observe his expression, looking for any hint of mischief hanging but she saw nothing. His brows had momentarily twitched, but surprisingly, he maintained his indifferent expression.

"I-I'm sorry. What did you just say?"

Haruhi wanted assurance that she didn't mishear him yet her own voice was trembling in shocked.

"I said, I want you to marry me."

From the second time that she heard the words, Haruhi jumped out of her seat with her face full of confusion.

"Are you trying to be funny, Kyoya? Or Did you just lost your mind?!"

"You're noisy. Sit down and I'll explain it to you."

Her whole body trembled in anger. She couldn't understand the reason why his blurting out nonsense. She took a deep breath to calm her senses and tried her best to sit back down the sofa and listen to his ridiculous proposal.

"Want some more tea?"

"No! I think I had enough tea for today. Just spill the details before I change my mind."

A playful smile appeared on his smile for only just a few seconds then he continued their conversation.

"The reason I'm asking you to marry me was because of my father. That old man assigned someone to be my fiancee and having such thing is troublesome…"

"Why don't you just marry that woman?"

"I told you, it's troublesome."

"Then what about declining?"

"It's not that easy, Haruhi. That old man made sure I won't be able to go against him. Once I decline the engagement, he will remove the Ootori Group from me."

She was looking straight through his brownish-grey eyes, he seemed to be telling her the truth. The reason she was listening to these nonsense words up until now was purely because of those eyes.

"That's why this contract will be beneficial for both of us. You will act as my wife then in return, I will save Miharu Designs."

Haruhi forced a laugh.

"Do you actually think I will agree on your terms just because of the company?"

He was amused by Haruhi's reactions but she knew that she won't hold it for too long. He stood from his seat and took something from his wide desk and return back carrying a white folder. She looked at him with strange eyes, then the man dropped the folder he was holding on top of the table. Haruhi's eyes gazed at the folder and her hand slowly reach to it.

"I know I won't be able to convince you with just words."

She holds her breath as she opened the folder and saw the documents that were inside. Just a few seconds, her face started to lose color. His expression turned frosty.

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who kept reading this. I'm very thankful. I apologize if the characters are OOC, I hope you don't mind since it's just a fanfiction. Expect that most of them will be OOC but I'll try to maintain some original traits as possible. I also tried a new format on writing it, do let me know if this format works or should I maintain the first one. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and do keep those reviews coming.**


	7. Chapter 7

Haruhi's eyes slowly moved words by words. Of course, a soldier will not come to war unprepared. The woman in the photo included in the report was the editor that she wanted to see.

"How did you…"

She wasn't able to finish her words as she turned to the next pages.

"Those are the clients that Miharu Designs lost. You can see that with that much lost, your company will sink in a matter of weeks not to mention that you're facing a huge lawsuit from Felix Constructions."

"You did investigate everything."

Kyoya looked away while his eyebrows twitched. He held his cup and took a quick sip of tea before looking back at her.

"I'm not using this to pressure you, Haruhi. What I want to show you is the fact that the only person who could solve this is me."

Haruhi had been staring at him with eyes that were glowing with anger and confusion. She wasn't directly angry at him but to the fact that he was right. The man sitting in front of him is not only a businessman but the owner of the largest security defense in the world, getting information about someone would be as easy as a snap of a finger. He watched her closely as she placed back the folder down the table, it was as if raising a white flag to show that she surrender to him.

"I won't force you to answer right now. I'll give you time to think about it."

He stood from his chair and walked towards her. She didn't move and stared straight to where he was sitting earlier. Kyoya bent down a bit, leveling his lips on her ear.

"I know you won't disappoint me… Ha-ru-hi."

_**How was it possible for a person to act so devilish?**_As if she were a weak prey, being cornered by a big predator. From the moment they met again, she thought that the gentle light on his face vanished. All the traits of the young Kyoya that she loved were gone and the man standing in front of her was the new Kyoya. A cruel and powerful man.

***v***

"How did that thing go?"

Momoka quietly inquired while peeking at Haruhi.

"What thing?"

"The thing about the two paths you asked me about last week. Wasn't it about you? I don't know the details very well, but is it something that's difficult to talk to me about?"

"...Yes, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Everyone has a secret or two. There are times when you must keep a secret from your loved ones and family. It just seemed like you were struggling with something… I just wanted to know if you were okay."

Haruhi couldn't believe how easy it is for Momoka to read her thoughts. She was indeed lucky to have such a wonderful friend.

"No worries. Actually, your words from last time helped me a lot."

Haruhi stared at her cup of coffee as steam float out of it.

"I haven't fully decided on what to do yet but I think I'm willing to take the gamble."

"I see. Whatever happens, you must absolutely tell me!"

"Yes, I promise."

"Let's head back. The boss might be looking for us."

The two ladies stood from their seats and head back to their office. As they came out of the coffee shop, a man casually blocked the road in front of her. He was a young man with dark brown hair. Bowing his head towards Haruhi, other men in the same clothing appeared.

"We've come to fetch you."

Haruhi could recognize the same golden badge they were wearing. It was the logo of the Ootori Group. From the looks of it, these men are from the Ootori Group. People who were at the location began to stare at them, it looks like it was a scene from a movie. Haruhi startled as she felt Momoka's hand as she grabbed her arm tightly. What immediately came to her mind was, this is causing some misunderstanding.

"H-Haruhi, what do they mean? Don't go with them."

"It's fine. Don't worry. I think Mr. Ootori just wants to have a quick chat."

Haruhi forced a smile to lessen her fear. She gazed back at those men standing in front of them.

"Right… now? Can I go later? I'm still working-"

"Our master requested a more in-depth discussion about the proposal."

"Pro-Proposal?"

Momoka repeated in confusion. She was aware that Haruhi turned over the project to Naoki since she was under investigation. Haruhi immediately explained.

"Y-Yes! It's for the design. Yes, the design for the project!"

"Oh, I see."

"Milady, we should go now. Master is waiting."

Haruhi glance back at Momoka.

"I have to go with them. Please tell Naoki that I'll try to return before my shift ends."

Momoka looked at her with worried eyes but she didn't say a word and forced a smile. Haruhi smiled back before entering the black car parked behind Kyoya's bodyguards. The car took off and a short while later, it stops. Haruhi gazed at the unfamiliar place outside the car window. Someone opened the door from the outside. As she stepped out, she saw a man leaning against a red car, like a model. It was the Head of the Ootori Group, Kyoya Ootori.

He greeted Haruhi with his usual frosty expression.

"You do know that I still have to work today."

She pretended to show a strong face just to push down her discomfort. She still hasn't decided on what to reply to him about the proposal. He waved his hand and the man standing behind her nodded, Haruhi turned her head and saw them enter the car as if to leave the two of them alone.

Haruhi took a step back then she felt a strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her towards to red car. He pushed her inside the car seat and locked the door then went towards the driver seat.

"Kyoya! Did you completely lost your mind?!"

She screamed in anger as she felt a sharp pain on her waist but Kyoya didn't bother listening to her complaints and immediately drove the car.

"W-Wait! Where are you taking me?"

She asked and gazed at the unfamiliar scenery at the car window. She was never been to this place before. Haruhi could see a lot of trees and mountains as if they were far from the city. She glanced back at Kyoya, who was seriously driving.

She sighed heavily. Haruhi knew that being angry at the same time won't solve anything...not with this man.

"Please, just tell me where are we going?"

Her voice was calm now with a slight frustration in her tone. Kyoya took a peek on his side where Haruhi was seated and glance back at the road.

"I'm taking you to meet someone."

Haruhi frowned.

"Someone? Who is it?"

"Just wait until we get there."

In the end, she eventually gives up and sits quietly on the passenger seat. She leaned against the car seat and stares at the window. The thought of them being alone at the car sinks into her mind, this was the first time that they were alone for this long and somehow there was massive tension between them. The scene right now reminds her of the memory from way back. Her hazel eyes begin to close as she slowly remembers that sweet memory.

"_Senpai, have you ever thought of relaxing?"_

_Kyoya turned the page of the book that he was reading while Haruhi was leaning over the table and looking at the window in the library._

"_What's the matter? Are you thinking of slacking off?"_

_Haruhi sat properly with her face as red as a tomato because of embarrassment._

"_No. I'm not slacking off. I...I just thought of going to a place to relax that's all."_

_Kyoya smirked and closed the book that he was reading._

"_Oh, and you want me to take you to that place of yours huh?"_

_Haruhi's face starts to blush even more. She frowned and pretended to be angry at him for teasing her._

"_Oh forget it! Senpai is rich so he wouldn't understand."_

_She leaned her head back against the table facing the window again. Kyoya giggled and thought how cute she was for acting like a child._

"_Alright. I'll drive you to the place you want to go…"_

_Haruhi couldn't stop her heart from beating wildly. Then Kyoya leaned closer to her, whispering against her ear._

"_...but of course, it's not for free so you better prepare for the payment."_

The scene where she was blushing and Kyoya kept on teasing her started to blur. It was clearly just a sweet memory of the past and all she can do is kept them locked away forever.

***A/N: I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE. WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. THANK YOU FOR STILL READING!**


End file.
